Sesshomaru and Kagome together at last?
by WolfTashio
Summary: Sesshomaru and kagome meet once again. will sesshomaru make kagome fall for him and be his mate for life or will he fail and lose her forever


**kagomes pov**

Kagome was just climbing over the top of the well lugging her largest backpack noticing that inuyasha was no where to be seen even here 'well this is odd' she thought to her self. so she picked up her backpack and started walking towards the village not far from the well that she just crawled out of. as she nears the scared tree she sences inuyashas demonice aura amd turns to head into the direction his aura was coming from when she got close she heard voices of a woman and inyasha himself. not wanting to spy on him she opened her mouth to speak when what she saw made the words die in her throat. she saw inuyasha fully nude and over top of a random demoness that she didnt recognize she turned and immindenetly bolted for a quick exit not knowing where she was going or even care she kept running for what helf like days to her was really only about 5 hours and it was starting to get dark so she slowed not wanting to trip over her own feet in the dark but kept going. she saw what looked to be a clearing ahead and she sighed in relief and continued on she peaked around a tree noticing a huge castle and gate with guards she was so tired but she started to slowly back away holding her breath she stepped on a twig it snapping in two made all the guards get into a fighting stance she didnt wait then she whirled around an ran as fast as her legs could carry her unknown to her someone had spotted her she ran in a direction she didnt know and didnt recognize either.

 **sesshoumarus pov**

sesshomaru was standing on his balcony looking out over the forest to the east side of his castle thinking on his deliema the courts felt he needed a mate and to produce an heir to his lands within the next two years because they felt he was old enough to start having many and suitable heirs just incase he were to fall in battle. he was thinking of the many demonesses that roamed his domain thinking if any would be good enough to be his mate or just to produce and heir then to kill her when the pup was born so that he didnt have to worry about a random demoness tryen to take his lands because of a pup. when suddenly the alarm was sounded of an intruder sesshomaru still being in his armer because he had just retured to his castle leaped down from his balcony and ran quickly around the castle to the front gates. one of his guards noticed him and spoke immedently "mi lord there was a strange nijjian coming towards your gates then ran off when we started to capture her we are about to leave now." sesshomaru nodded his head then froze scenting that the scet was farmiluar he toos a deep breath inhaling the intoxicating scent he knew only one nijjian this could be kagome the milko that travled with his younger half brother and she had the scent of tears "that will not be necessary i know the woman and i will find her if she returns welcome her into my castle" sesshomaru didnt wait for a reply he transformed into his true dog demon form and sniffed the air noticing kagomes scent was coming from the north he took off running as fast as he gould hoping he caught up to her before another demon did. 'why do i care so much if i get to her i should just let her die' he thought to himself while he ran 'not a chance whelp' came the voice of his true demon self and he stopped dead in his tracks with his right paw in the air and a feral growl escaped his muzzle. 'there is no need for you to comment you have never cared before and neither do i.' 'tis a lie sesshomaru the nijian Kagome is our mate you will move to her to save her or it will be me though if i take over you i will mate her aswell' sesshomaru could hear the smirk in his demon selfs voice in his head and took off again this time even faster than before 'i will not allow you to mate her without her concent' 'then keep moven whelp and claim her for us if not in body in giving her the protection she deserves as our mate' 'we will talk on this once i find her now shut up' his demon self piped down knowing that sesshomaru was right and needed to find her fast.

 **kagome pov**

kagome stopped at a cave seeing no one and hearing nothing she walked inside and dropped her backpack to the ground falling to the ground beside it and barely on the inside of the cave entrance she could no longer keep her eyes open and the slid shut as she passed out and in a dreamless sleep.

 **sesshomaru pov**

sesshomaru took note of kagomes scent stop moving away from him and he was catchen up quickly so he stopped and transformed back into his humanoid form and walked the rest of the way following her scent he sees a cave he could also feel her spirtual energy now that he was close enough he walked into the cave seeing her he sighs in relief his eyes widden as he takes in the milko he had come to know so little but admired her strength 'she is my mate' he smiles as he stairs at kagome 'may be mortal but mate none the less her power is almost as strong as ours for a mortal she is stronger than most demonesses and she is ours we have to have her no one else will' sesshomaru thought as he looked at the woman noticing indeed that her power was stronger of any demoness he knew even in his own counsel 'the courts have to let us have her as our mate if not they can die' sesshomarus yourki howled in approoval at his thoughts sesshomaru turned towards the entrance of the cave and walked out he sniffed the air scenting a pig nearby he desided he would go and get some for his mate and fire wood so she could have a meal sesshomaru walked back into the cave and took his fur off his shoulder and back laying it up agenst the cave wall he made a small bed for kagome he gently picked her up and laid her down on the fur he then took his armer off and then his kimono top draping it over her then replacing his armor over his bare shoulders he took off out of the cave to get food and wood he cought the pig a nice size for his mates and his dinner he got a spit and put the pig on it before grathering a armfull of wood and the pig draped over his shoulder he made his way back to the cave he looked over at kagome he smiled as she was snuggled into his kimono and taking tiny sniffs sesshomaru sat the wood down aswell as the pig on a spit and dug a nice size hole for the fire placing the firewood down he quickly started a fire with his claws on a rock placing the pig over the spit he returned to stairing at kagome as he removed his armor again sitting agenst the cave wall and looking at her he closed his eyes as he listened to the outside creatures scrrying in the night.

 **kagome pov**

kagome shifted her weight as memory came back to her that she had passed out in a cave she sat up quickly noticing she was on a soft bed and looked down seeing a fur similar to what sesshomaru wore over his shoulder and a kimono that she could have sworen he wore also she shook her head and laughed out loud saying "I must be in a rather wierd dream" she laughed "and what dream might that be milko" kagomes eyes widen at the very deap baratone voice and she looked around seeing just who she thought the fur and top belonged to sitting by a fire with a pig on a spit beside him. her eyes roamed over his broad chest seeing him half nude made her want to lick all over his chest and do much much more but she also knew a lowly milko such as herself would never be permitted to do so but a blush crossed over her face she then looked up into the ember eyes that she swore showen amusment and maybe even a bit of love though she didint hold her breath for that one.

 **sesshomaru pov**

sesshomaru watched as kagomes eyes roamed his body he saw the blush cross her cheeks he wanted to ask her what she was thinking but felt he best not. 'she stairs at our chest she like our body' sesshomaru thought about it for a split second 'im not holden my breath on that theroy' sesshomaru stood then he slowly walked towards the pig using his claws he cut a nice peice off of it holding it in his palm he walks to kagome he keals down infront of her on one knee and offers it to her "your hungry i can hear your stomach growl you need food and i give it to you" he watched kagomes eyes grow wide as she looks at his eyes then she looks down to the food in his hand in offering and licked her lips he watched as she looked back up to him "but i am just a human why do you care if im hungry or not sesshomaru" 'bc your our mate you should tell her now' 'maybe your right but need her to eat first' "bc i admire your strength as a human milko kagome" her eyes had gone wide again but she noded her head and took the offered meat in her hand and slowly nibbled on it sesshomaru stood walking back to the fire he cute another slice off turning around he walked back to kagome and sat infront of her holding another peice in offering to her he watched her eye him then look at the meat she swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and opened her mouth to speak when sesshomaru spoke instead "eat now talk later after you eat i will eat" he was almost sure that she was going to insist he eat instead of bring her more food instead she took a bite of meat accepted the next peice and ate slowly he walked over and cut himself a peice of meat that was triple the size he had cut for kagome and ate it slowly as she ate her food he returned back to sitting across from her agenst the wall he was done with his peice before she even had half the first peice done he knew she had questions as to y he was helping her and he was sure she would be asking shortly he also had questions he wanted answered also so he waited for her to finish eating she sat back on his fur seaming to be quiet comfortable witch he liked when all of a sudden she stopped eating having a half a peice of meat still in her hand she looked at him and asked him a question "sesshomaru why did you bring me food and how did you find me i highly doubt you were walking by while i was passed out" "you are correct i wasnt just strolling by you ran from my castle and the alerm was sounded i scented you and told my guards if you should return you were welcome there and i transformed and followed your scent when i got to you you were already passed out and i layed you upon my fur and gave you my kimono to keep warm till i got you food i could hear even in your sleep your stomach was way on empty so i hunt and got you food as for why i did all of it i will answer if you answer me a question" she seamed to think about it for a few mins and he tought she was just gonna not answer when finaly she did "ok i will answer the question you wish to ask" sesshomaru gave a tiny smile and asked "why were you running with the scent of tears and sadness on you from my castle" that seamed to give her pause she then looked like she wasnt going to answe he was just about to say it was none of his busness and to forget he asked when she spoke so quietly he had to strain to hear her. "i saw inuyasha with a demoness and he was sleeping with her i then ran from him and was bawling the entrie way when i arrieved at your castle seeing the guards i then ran the oppisate direction till i found this cave then passed out and you know the rest"

 **Kagome pov**

kagome looked over at sesshomaru as he was taking in what she had said "Now that i have answered your question will you answer mine why bring me food and help me sesshomaru?" sesshomaru looked at kagome for a bit before he answered her "i just felt like helping you because i admire your strength as a presstess and you were unprotected by my brother." 'so that is his reasoning for helping me i guess he cant be all bad.' "well if that is the case are you going to take me back to him then since he is my protector" the wrod protecter rolled off her tounge in more disgust than anything not wanting to be protected by him anymore from what he had just done. "not if that is what you not want." 'he must have heard the disgust in my voice as much as i had' "if you wish it i will be your protecter kagome." kagomes eyes went wide at hearing him say he would be her protecter she staired at him her mouth hanging open like a fish.

 **sesshomaru pov**

sesshomaru smirked very slightly seeing kagomes reaction at his offer now he watches her while she recovers from her shock he could only hope she would allow him to do so. kagome cleared her throat before answering "i would not mind that sesshomaru but how would you protect me having rin an jaken traveling with you and then me your attention would be more divided than usual." he thought he heard hopefullness in her voice but his reply was iminet "i have an entire castle that can protect you rin and jaken but i was thinking taking you to my castle and then we can deside where to go from there. i know you have to defeat naraku and take his shards of the jewel from him and peice it back together then to try to destroy it with an unselfish wish to purify it." as if the mention of the jewel reminded her of it she took the few shards out from underneath her shirt they hung around her neck as a necklace would in a small jar he could see at least 5 fragments in the jar. just then kagome looked back up at him and nodded her head before saying "i would apprecate that sesshomaru." "then let us go it is now dawn and if we walk it will take all day to get there but if you ride on me it would take only an hour at best." she nodded her head and stood up picking up her bag and nearly falling he rushed to her and steaded her before picking up the bag and holding it for a moment then sitting it down he bent and picked his fur and kimino top up replacing them on his person before dong the same with his armer. "come on." sesshomaru said as he picked up her bag again wondering how the hell she could carry such a heavy thing on her travels threw the feudal era and walked out of the cave looking around and sniffing the air he scented no one nearby so he sat the bag beside and looking at kagome he transformed into his true dog form and layed down offering his paw to kagome in order for her to get on his back witch she climbed onto holding onto his paw slightly he could feel and smell her fear the higher she got from the gound her eyes tightly shut his paw reaching his neck he barked to get her attenion and felt her climb from his paw to his neck holding tightly onto his fur at the back of his neck sesshomaru leaned his head down and picked her bag by the straps up in his massaive mouth clentching his jaws together once he was sure he wouldnt bite the straps in two he then took off running towards his castle he could head kagomes screaming on his neck his ears twitched back to her the screams was of delight not of fear so he relaxed more 'you should try to comunicate with her threw telepthay if she can understand it would be great' his inner beast mused sessomaru wanted to slaughter him but desided to try it anyway 'Kagome are you alright up there'

 **kagome pov**

kagome looked down at sesshomaru knowing he couldnt comnicate while in his true form but still she says allowed "Sesshomaru?" she knew over the wind with his inu ears he could hear her but was suprised to hear his sweet baratone voice again in her head this time "I am talking to you threw telepathy kagome and i can hear your mind or even you vocaly right now because i am in my true form and you are on my back it is a gift of mine now as i asked are you alright up there?" her mind screatched at her 'OH MY GOD HE CAN READ MY MIND AND I WAS WONDERING IF I WOULD BE ALLOWED TO LICK HIS CHEST EARLIER I AM SO DEAD. Wait sesshomaru ignore that. Yes i am fine up here enjoyen the wind in my hair and all.' she could have sworn if only for an instant she heard a smile in his "i do not mind if you were to lick my chest or more so you are not dead kagome" kagome tried to keep her mind blank as long as she could before an image of her and sesshomaru making love crossed her mind and she blushed bright red wondering what it would even be like but she wasnt sure she would even be able to with the man that had tried to kill her multipal times over the tetsiaga though his target was always inuyasha there had been times sesshomaru had getten kagome with his poisen claws or whip in there travels and facing him but as she imagened sesshomarus body with the determanation in his eyes to get the sword she knew that was the only thing that had kept him going after it. "your wrong my little miko  
" her eyes widen forgetting that he could read her mind 'i am sorry sesshomaru i forgot you could hear everything i thought forgive me.' "no need to forgive you but i will since i also know you will beat yourself up over it should i not forgive you. but the determanation in my eyes had nothing to do with my fathers sword yes i wanted the sword but i longed for something else." sesshmaru stoped talking as if he did not know if he should say something else and sesshomru was also slowing down to instead of a sprint was more of a jog had he been in his humnoid form. 'sesshomaru what is it that you longed for then?' "a pack like my brother i saw you the monk the demon slayer the kitsune even the sabertooth demon and i wanted a pack that would fight by my side and be there for me. we are almost there we can talk more later in my study." 'okay sesshomaru.'


End file.
